


Out of your Element

by Moonlit_Raven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Not fanon kuroo lol, One Shot, Studying, Tutoring, canon kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven
Summary: You know it's bad when even your Chemistry-loving boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou gives up.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Out of your Element

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble based on a tweet that I randomly saw in someone's tiktok video.

“Wait...can we go over that one more time?”

Looking between the time and your desperate face, Kuroo can only shake his head. You can tell that the man is starting to get tired, which is understandable seeing as you’ve been keeping him captive in the library as your tutor for the last six hours or so. No matter how hard he tries, explaining concepts in different ways while switching between the textbook and your professor’s presentation slides, you just don’t understand the material. 

Chemistry had always been your weakest subject as you barely passed with a C back in high-school, and seeing as all the other science classes had already been filled, you were stuck taking the damned subject once more in college. If only you had registered for classes earlier instead of waiting until the last minute, maybe you could have gotten a seat in "Astronomy: Stars and Galaxies" or even "People and the World of Plants" instead of the absolute torture that was "General Chemistry I".

He doesn’t answer you right away. Instead, he awkwardly looks down at the sorry-excuse (by his standards) that is your chemistry notebook. Where his own notes are organized and legible, yours are filled with not only doodles from your mind wandering off in class, but also scribbles of lines from when you would accidentally fall asleep due to the professor’s monotone voice. Sure, you could definitely be putting in more effort into paying attention and keeping up with the readings from the textbook, but seeing as you don’t have any real interest in the subject in the first place, spending extra effort studying just isn’t a priority for you. 

If it wasn’t for Kuroo, you probably would have just dropped out of the class already, but since your boyfriend was known for being good at Chemistry, you felt like you could still pull through. Watching the hour hand line up exactly with the minute hand at the 12 mark, you can’t help but feel dread for your upcoming 8AM exam. 

“Chibi-chan,” he finally starts, breaking the dreary silence while rubbing his strained eyes with the back of an ink-stained hand.

“Yes…?” you reply, stomach sinking at the defeated way your boyfriend sighs.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” he continues with a pained grimace.

You never want the man to lie to you, but whenever he uses that specific phrase as a preface, you always end up on guard. Maybe it’s the experience you have of him calling you out on all kinds of things, or maybe it’s just the blunt way the words come out of his mouth. He bends forward and starts to tidy up; turning off his laptop, closing your textbook, shutting his notebook. All that’s left on the small study table is your notebook wide open, the barely distinguishable words looking up at you almost mockingly in manner.

“You’re going to fail this test. I love you, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually look up real classes that would fill a typical science-related General Education requirement instead of doing the mini-research project I have due first thing in the morning? Yes, yes I did.


End file.
